


Home

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [51]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Lea continues to suck at communicating, Multi, Non binary Xion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: Roxas and Xion come back from their longest time away from home yet to find something has changed while they were gone.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Lea calls his kids almost constantly. Somehow it just never comes up he and Isa are dating.

“We’re home!” Xion calls as they enter the bar. Roxas follows shortly behind, holding a small bag that he drops on the counter. Vanitas holds out his hand as they pass, and they each tap it with their own on their way, just a light brush of fingertips in greeting. 

The bar is busy tonight, there’s some kind of festival going on and everyone’s out to party apparently, so Comet has to delay properly greeting them until they can get the next batch of orders finished up. The moment they’re done however they swing over the bar to bury them both in a deep hug. 

“Welcome home!” They enthuse. “Stars, I feel like I’ve barely seen you two in months, I wish I could stay but as you can see this place is crazy. Take your stuff upstairs okay? Lea and Isa are out but they should be home later tonight. There’s leftovers in the fridge.” 

‘Isa?’ Roxas mouths at Xion in question, who merely shrugs. It’d be nice to see Isa again, they think. They’ve been away so long, stopping by only for brief moments, they haven’t hardly seen him in months.

And then Comet has to get back to work, making drinks and food and chitchat, while Vanitas helps with odd jobs they can’t get to at that moment. 

“Hey the bits are back!” Calls out one of the regulars, a wolf Xion is pretty sure is named Adira. “How was travelin’?”

“It was good!” They answer, reaching into the bag Roxas had left on the counter. “I found a bunch of really pretty shells!” Shell collecting had become something of a hobby for them, always making sure to grab one from each world they could find them in, as well as any that reminded them of certain people, or ones they thought people might like. 

They’re just starting to show off the collection to a patiently amused Adira when Roxas rolls his eyes and tries to drag them away. 

“Come on, you can show off later, I’m hungry.” He says as he tugs their arm. They giggle, pulling together the bag. 

“Okay. Sorry!” And then they’re dragged upstairs. They can just hear Adira as she comments to Comet,

“Stars your kids are fucking adorable, you know that right? Like almost enough to make me reconsider not having any adorable.”

Comets laugh in response is clear and bright. Xion feels the joy in it as clearly as their own. 

Away from the bustle of the busy bar, Roxas calms down a little, grip loosening from its almost too-tight hold, and Xion pushes down a small twinge of guilt. They brush their hand against his as they set the bag of shells on the table in the center of the room. 

“Sorry,” they say. “I got excited.”

“It’s fine,” he shakes his head. “I wasn’t expecting it to be so busy here tonight.”

“Me either. Poor Comet, they seemed run off their feet.”

“They’ll be fine, and Van’s still helping. Cmon, I wasn’t kidding about being hungry.”

They fish for food in the fridge, making a small meal for themselves. Comet likes to do communal dinners when they can, and especially when all their kids are home, but with work sometimes it just doesn’t happen. 

“It’ll be nice to see Isa again.” Xion comments as they eat. Roxas makes a face. 

“I guess. I know he and Lea are friends and all, but after everything in the original organization... Just feels kinda weird.”

“He is pretty.. closed off.” Xion admits. “But I don’t think that means he doesn’t care… Did you ever forgive him?”

“Yeah. Might’ve forgot to tell him that though.” He shrugs and shoves more leftovers into his mouth. Xion shakes their head with a sigh. 

They end up curled on the couch in the living room, tv playing quietly in the background. Roxas dozes, and Xion is sorting through their shells, turning them over in their hands and feeling the curves on the rough pads of were paws. A couple hours later Vanitas tromps into the second floor, and Xion pats the couch next to them in invitation.

He hesitates only briefly, but then settles in on the opposite arm of the couch, brushing fingers with each of them as he passes. He sits on the very end, not touching, but sharing a space. Xion knows it’s a lot for him, especially after the overwhelming amount of people he’s probably been dealing with all night, and takes the expression of endearment for what it is.

Xion doesn’t realise they’re nodding off until they feel someone gently pick them up. They nearly drop the shell they were holding and they have a moment of panic before someone else’s hand catches it. It’s Lea’s, and he sets the shell on the table with the rest before leaning in to scoop up Roxas’ sleeping form.

Isa is the one carrying them, they belatedly realise. Vanitas is thoroughly conked out on the other arm of the couch.

“I’ll come back for him, don’t worry.” Lea murmurs quietly, obviously trying not to wake the sleeping boys. They give a sleepy smile, before nuzzling into Isa’s high collar, already dropping back into the light clouds of dreams.

They hear him chuckle just slightly, deep in his chest, and knows they’re right.

Isa cares. It’s just all in the things he does, not what he says.

They wonder what he’s doing here so late. It’s well into the hours of morning now, and even the bustle of the bar downstairs has quieted. They think to ask, but the thought fizzles out before it can reach their mouth. They hear Lea curse quietly as he tries to maneuver Roxas into the top bunk. There’s a thunk, and their sleep fuzzed mind distantly hopes he didn’t hit Roxas’ head on anything.

There’s no yelping though, so Lea had probably just hit his own.

Isa sets them down on the bottom bunk, though they try their best to keep their grip around his neck. He rubs the fur at the back of their neck though and they immediately go limp. If they were any more awake they would have called cheating, but as it was they merely curl into a ball as the covers are drawn over them.

Roxas softly snores above them, and there's a shuffling of fabric as Lea dismounts the ladder.

They hear Isa murmur something to Lea, but don’t quite catch it as they drift off entirely.  
  
  


They wake up late the next morning, noting they’ve shifted back to human in the night and the covers are awash in fur. Ugh. Roxas is still snoring above them, and they give a light kick to the bed frame, jolting him awake. He rolls over, cursing.

“Do you have to do that?” He asks grumpily. They just smile.

“Smell that?” They ask, ignoring him completely, and he pauses mid-grumble.

“Breakfast!” He says, eyes lighting up.

“Pancakes actually. Too bad you’re already awake, I had a bucket of water ready and everything.” It’s Lea, standing in the doorway and grinning. There isn’t a bucket in sight.

“Good morning!” Xion chirps, a sentiment Roxas sleepily echoes. Lea tilts his head out towards the dining room.

“Morning kiddos. C’mon, food’s almost ready.”

It’s automatically a race to see who can get to the table first.

Xion wins, though Roxas claims it’s because he had a disadvantage being on the top bunk. Xion counters that that’s what he gets for being on the top bunk. Lea butt’s in, saying that the top bunk can’t be that bad, since they both fight over who gets it every night. They both poke their tongues out at him.

“Alright, alright,” Comet intervenes, stack of pancakes on a plate in one hand. “No fighting over the food.” Roxas and Xion shuffle into their seats. Lea waits until Isa and Vanitas shuffle into the room and before take a seat as well.

Roxas blinks. Xion can’t help but ask.

“Did you come over so early just for breakfast, Isa?”

He blinks at them.

“What do you mean?”

“Well you were here so late last night, it just seemed odd you would make two trips.”

“I didn’t.. Leave?” He answers slowly. He shoves some pancake into his mouth. Xion isn’t sure why he’s so confused by the question.

“Oh. Where did you sleep then?”

Isa freezes.

He slowly turns his head to look at Lea and Comet, who are in similarly frozen positions, mouths full of food.

“Did you not tell them?” He hisses. Lea looks panicked.

“I did! I thought I did? Didn’t I?” He whips his head to look pleadingly at Roxas and Xion.

“Tell us what?” Roxas very nearly pouts, displeased at being out of the loop.

Vanitas, who has been looking between the two groups with a growing grin on his face, starts to laugh outright.

“What? What is it?” Xion pleads. Vanitas laughs all the harder.

“Lea, Comet and I have.. Come to an arrangement.” Isa starts diplomatically. Vanitas can barely speak through his giggles.

“He means, ha, Isa and Lea are dating now too.”

There’s a lengthy pause.

“What?!”

“Since when?!” are the simultaneous shouts.

“Since like.. two months ago?” Lea mutters, clearly embarrassed.

“He basically lives here now.” Comet supplies. “We set up an extra room a few weeks ago for him, so he can stay over whenever and still have his own space.”

“You didn’t think to tell us?” Roxas can’t quite wrap his head around it, and Xion thinks he would be mad if it weren’t for how completely blindsided Lea looked by his own slip.

“I really thought I did.” Lea says despondently. Isa sighs heavily.

“So, uh, surprise~” Comet says weakly. They do look genuinely nervous, like they’re not sure how the kids are going to react. Xion looks at the three of them, and then directly at Isa.

“Does that mean I get to call you Dad, now?” They ask. 

Isa chokes.

Lea and Comet stare.

Vanitas’ laughter reaches a whole new pitch.

“You  _ still  _ won’t call _ me _ that!” Lea pouts. 

“You get all weird when we call you that!” Roxas points out. Lea flusters, more or less proving the point. Comet reaches over to pat his back.

”You can’t have it both ways, bucko. You want the title or not?” They tease half seriously. Lea just groans.

Xion looks down at the pancake on their plate. Made with love. Eaten around family.

They smile.

**Author's Note:**

> No, Roxas is not pleased Lea didn’t tell them, but he understands Lea really doesn’t mean anything by his forgetfulness. Xion is just happy they’re happy.


End file.
